In a Lifetime
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Would you relive the worst day of your life just to spend one more day with your departed lover? Sasuke would. AU, Yaoi, NaruSasu.
1. Part One

**In a lifetime**

**A/N:** There's a movie called Time Machine, seen it? If not- then in the movie a man builds a time machine in order to go into the past in order to save his girlfriend who died in a mugging. Even though he goes back in time and prevents the mugging from ever happening, she dies anyways by something completely different. The man concluded that he could travel back in time a thousand times, watch her die in a thousand different ways, and he could do nothing to prevent her death. Please keep this in mind when you read this fic- it was that very plot that inspired this story.

...

The old plastic tray that was indigenous to practically every public school in the country- hit and landed on the well-used round table that was currently and will probably forever be known as the 'staff table'. The raven-haired owner of the previously mentioned lunch tray, settled down on his seat minding that some strange colored liquid, that was to his left, didn't touch his pristine white shirt. He forced down a sigh, an action that he was doing a lot of lately, and stared with disgust at the watery goo that was on his tray.

How did the government get away with severing this stuff to children who needed education and to the teachers who gave it? With a small plastic spoon in his hand he poked at his meal. One more poke and the spoon was thrown to the side and the meal left untouched for the rest of the lunch break.

"You should eat, Sasuke." The voice came so simple and carefree. It was the voice of a man that Sasuke couldn't of possibly heard from. A man who wasn't there, that wasn't nowhere to be found…because the man was dead. Even though Sasuke knew that, even though Sasuke knew that it was all in his head, he answered the voice anyway.

"I'm not hungry."

"Uh, what was that?" Sasuke was mentally shaken when a completely different voice sounded. Across from him sat a man with shaggy brown hair and facial tattoos.

Sasuke grunted. "Nothing, Inuzuka."

Inuzuka Kiba, the current physical education teacher of the public school called Leaf, tilted his head in question when Uchiha Sasuke turned away from him. "You alright, Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke had turned away because he hated the concerned look in his coworkers' eyes. He hated the pity that seemed to radiate off everyone he came in contact with. Everyone knew of his tragedy. A tragedy that happened well over a year ago but still feels as fresh as ever. Sasuke felt his chest constrict and he stood up. "I'm fine." He informed Kiba before exiting the cafeteria.

….

"Don't make that face you'll scare the kids." That carefree voice was back and it bounced and echoed in his head. Sasuke's scrunched up face- scrunched up even more and like before he answered the voice without hesitation. "Shut up." It was only after the words left Sasuke's mouth did the presence of one of his 4th grade students became known.

Sasuke lifted his gaze and locked eyes with a ten-year-old child's wide-eyed stare. The raven-haired teacher coughed into his hand and straightened out a few papers that were settled on his desk. "Did you have a question?" He asked the kid as nicely as he could.

The student, with a hesitated nod, pointed out a math question in his workbook. After a detailed explanation the child left his teacher's desk. Said teacher, ran a pale hand through his dark locks and whispered to himself "See what you made me do, Naruto?"

….

"Did it happen again?"

Even though the question wasn't specific Sasuke knew what the woman across the room from him was asking. The raven, with a heated glare, gave a nod of confirmation. The sound of pen writing on paper became known and almost deafening in Sasuke's ears. He hated when she did that. She took everything that was spoken and wrote it down. Sasuke hoped that everything that was said and written down in this room was confidential. Even after repeat reassurances he was still skeptical. Just what else can therapists do during lunch breaks other than to talk about their clients?

The woman shifted in her seat, transferring her notepad from one knee to the other. She looked at her patient, flicking a piece of blond hair back into place, the diamond-shaped-tattoo on her forehead reflecting off the dim light above. "How often do you hear the voice?"

Sasuke released a grunt and folded his arms along his chest. "Not often," he answered.

The woman, who Sasuke knew was well in her fifties even though she appeared younger, raised an eyebrow to convey that she wanted a more detailed answer. Sasuke didn't give one. "Is it getting better?" She asked instead.

Sasuke leaned his head back and stared at the multiple psychiatry diplomas that were planted on the otherwise plain wall. After the incident the school, where he taught, threatened to fire him if he didn't see a therapist at least once a week. Following a few uneventful, boring, and useless sessions- Sasuke finally came around and actually found that talking about things helped. Tsunade Sannin, as it read on the diploma, was very kind and intelligent. There were times when she reminded Sasuke of the one he lost. The one whose voice he found echoing in his head more recently than ever. "Yes, it's getting better," he lied.

Tsunade once again wrote down a few lines in her small spiraled notepad. She was a very perceptive person, if she knew he was lying then she didn't call him out on it. "Sasuke," Tsunade began, "it's been a year and a half since the death of your lover." The raven stiffened at that destructive yet simply said statement. "How are you getting along at your apartment? You shared it with him didn't you? Are you planning to mo-"

"I'm not moving." Sasuke interrupted. The apartment he once shared with his departed lover, Naruto, was the only thing left. It was the only place where Sasuke felt at home. Even though it was always a heart wrenching reminder- Sasuke couldn't make himself leave.

"Sasuke, I think it would be good for you."

"No," Sasuke was final and Tsunade knew that anymore on the subject would be useless. She nodded her head and thankfully, for Sasuke, didn't write anything down in her notepad.

Instead she peered at the raven and asked, "is there anything you want to talk about before the session ends?"

Sasuke leaned his head back once more and viewed the many diplomas on the wall again. "Actually," he began. From the corner of his eye he could see Tsunade straightened in her seat. It was rare for Sasuke to actually start a topic of conversation and Tsunade was being extra attentive. "I've been wanting to get a pet."

"A pet? What kind?"

Even though he was still facing the wall he was no longer viewing anything in particular. His eyes glazed over in thought and memory. "Naruto….Naruto always wanted a cat." Sasuke's voice got softer. "He…he used to always talk about this stray cat he had known back when he was a kid. He couldn't keep it and it hissed every time Naruto tried to pet it, but that idiot feed that stray everyday. Everyday he left a plate of food outside. Even when…even when the cat stopped coming…Naruto would still leave a plate of food outside. " Sasuke felt his chest constrict in that familiar pain. He felt the back of his eyes burn and sting. "Naruto was always a sucker for strays."

Tsunade gave a soft smile. "I think that's a fine idea."

…

He struggled with the brown cardboard box, making sure that it was leveled, as he opened the door to his apartment. From inside the small brown box came soft mewls and a tiny orange paw could be seen poking out through one of the small holes.

The door was opened and the raven quickly shut it behind him using his foot and quickly locking it. He tossed his work bag, which was filled with papers that needed to be graded, and plopped down on the couch. The box that rested on his lap rattled and Sasuke, taking in a breath, opened the box.

Inside, a tiny kitten squinted upward. Her orange fur seemed to shimmer as the kitten opened her tiny mouth and meowed. Sasuke felt his heart throb and his throat burn as the kitten pawed his hand, her tiny wet nose pressed against his palm and then with her tiny tongue- lick at his finger.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Sasuke gave a nod of agreement to the voice that echoed in his mind.

"She's beautiful, Naruto." Sasuke replied, his spoken words resounding through the empty apartment. Even though there was no way he could be there, Sasuke believed Naruto was. Sasuke could feel the blond looking over his shoulder. He could imagine that silly grin that Naruto would wear whenever he was insanely happy.

Sasuke leaned forward, his shoulders slightly hunched as he carefully petted the little kitten on the top of her head. "What should I call you, little one?" Sasuke whispered to the kitten. The kitten only purred in response and Sasuke lifted the little orange thing out of the box. The raven gazed into the kittens' greenish-yellow eyes and couldn't help but smile.

He moved the box to the floor and rested the tiny kitten on his lap where it crawled up and promptly fell asleep. "I'll call you 'Naruto'."

…

"She's fine, Sasuke. Stop calling and just get your shopping done!" The line on the other end clicked and Sasuke scowled at the dead phone. Sakura had hung up on him. Sakura, a medical student, with impossibly natural pink hair, was a mutual friend of Naruto and his. She lived just one floor down and was married to a marathon runner named Lee.

As it was, Sakura was the only person who Sasuke trusted Naruto (the kitten) with. Since Sasuke lived alone and couldn't stand the thought of leaving the kitten alone as well. Sakura babysat, or I should say kitten-sat, for him. Not even a week has passed and Sasuke couldn't stand being apart from the orange little kitten. When they were apart Sasuke frequently called and asked for updates. After five calls in under half a hour- Sakura finally snapped.

The raven stuffed his phone into his pocket and readjusted his grip on his shopping basket. He needed a few groceries, cat food, throw in a couple of cat toys, and he was done with shopping for the week.

Sasuke rounded the aisles, snatching a few choice items and stuffing them into his basket. He narrowed his ebony-colored eyes and peered over his shoulder. For a while now it felt as though someone was watching him, following him. Sasuke didn't see anything out of the ordinary and went along with his shopping. It was after paying for his groceries and walking out to his car did he get tired of the unknown eyes drilling into his skull. The raven turned around to confront his stalker.

Sasuke didn't expect his pursuer to be directly behind him however and Sasuke faltered for a moment before he glared at the stranger before him. "Why are you following me?" Sasuke demanded with no patience what-so-ever.

The stranger, who had silver-gravity-defying hair and multicolored eyes, smiled- although the smile was covered by a thin, dark blue scarf. "You called me." He simply said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and quickly looked about to see if the stranger was possibly talking about someone else. "I'm talking about you."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose even higher. "What the hell are you talking about?" The stranger said nothing and Sasuke sighed. "I don't have time to deal with this." The raven turned and unlocked his car. After placing the grocery bags in the backseat he got in and drove off without a second look back.

..

Sasuke gently scratched behind the orange kitten's ear and was rewarded with a loud purr. His other hand dug into one of his groceries bags and pulled out one of the many toys he had bought. After the plastic covering was taken off, Sasuke now held in his hand a toy mouse. The toy was brown, small and fat, stuffed with cat nip, and a long tail that the orange kitten, Naruto, quickly took notice of. With barely a twist of his wrist Sasuke moved the toy mouse on the counter and the tiny kitten happily played.

"Ohhhhh, that's so cute!" Sasuke smiled as Naruto's voice rang in his head. Again he could picture his departed lover, leaning against the counter, his grin so wide and infectious, blue eyes sparkling- Sasuke shook his head. Naruto was dead. Maybe he was going crazy?

"You're not going crazy."

The toy mouse that Sasuke held in his hand fell to the counter and Sasuke turned around in a sudden panic. That voice just now wasn't Naruto's or anybody else's that he knew for that matter. Leaning against his kitchen archway stood the stranger from the grocery store parking lot.

Sasuke moved a hand behind his back and made sure that his tiny kitten was behind him and safe. His other hand searched for a potential weapon. With his fingers tightly wrapped around a silver candle stick holder, that was luckily nearby, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

The intruder, his multi-colored eyes darting to the potentially deadly silver candle stick holder and back to Sasuke's hard eyes, gave an innocent smile. Well, what could be an innocent smile since a scarf was still hiding half his face. "I told you,…You called me and I'm here to grant your wish."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded as he took a step forward, his hand slightly raised- the silver candle stick holder proving to be a helpful barrier since the silver-haired stranger took a step back.

"I knew you would need a little convincing. That's why I let you hear his voice."

Sasuke faltered for just a moment but his eyes returned to their narrowed glare. "I don't know what your talking about. Get out of my apartment before I call the police."

The stranger made a tisk-ing noise and he gave a disappointed shake of his head. "Come on now, Sasuke. No need to be so hostile. I'm here to help you."

Sasuke frowned when the stranger said his name but he wasn't able to comment on it since the kitten, that was still behind him, gave a meow. For just a spilt second- Sasuke had turned his gaze away from the intruder- that split second was all the intruder needed. When Sasuke turned back the stranger was gone. "What the-" Sasuke whispered. The raven looked about his apartment but the stranger was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you."

Sasuke turned around to see the stranger behind him. But what made the Uchiha's blood boil and run cold at the same time was that his tiny orange kitten, the one that he lovingly named, Naruto, was in the strangers' hand.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, his fingers that were still wrapped around the silver candle stick holder, tightened, knuckles turning white. The kitten meowed and the silver-haired man cooed down at it. "Aw, so cute, so cute."

"Don't touch my cat." Sasuke hissed.

The intruder set the kitten down on the tiled floor and Sasuke felt his muscles relax. "I already told you Sasuke: No need to be all hostile."

Sasuke didn't like how the other spoke to him so casually, speaking his name as though they were old friends. "What the hell do you what?" He grinded out.

The stranger clapped his hands together. "To grant your wish, of course!"

"Look, I don't know what kind of joke this is-"

"It's no joke." Sasuke was stunned into silence when the silver-haired man disappeared right before his eyes only to reappear a few inches away. "I'm the real deal." He whispered.

Sasuke stared at him, his charcoal-colored eyes taking in every detail of the man. "Who are you?" Sasuke slowly asked.

The man grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief and something else unreadable. "Well, lets see…" He began, his voice light. "I have been called a demon, an angel, a trickster, a warlock, oh and my favorite- a god!" he chuckled, his head tilting up as though he were recalling something.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to stare with uncertain eyes.

The silver-haired man then suddenly gave a polite bow, his voice remaining light as he introduced himself. "However, you may call me Kakashi," he gave a grin again, "and to answer your next question- I am actually: an immortal."

Sasuke slightly opened his mouth but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. The silence was broken when the orange kitten, Naruto, purred loudly and began to rub against Sasuke's pant leg. "Naruto," the raven said quietly, his pale hands wrapping around the kitten and pulling him up.

"I see you named your cat after _him_." The silver-haired man, now known as Kakashi, said.

Sasuke glared. "What do you know about Naruto?"

Kakashi seemed to give a shrug. "He's the one your heart calls out for."

The soft orange fur beneath Sasuke's fingertips calmed him. He didn't like how the 'immortal', if that's what he really is, was talking about Naruto. He wasn't liking anything that was going on. He was starting to downright hate the man all together.

Kakashi continued talking, Sasuke's tense posture and angry eyes seemingly going unnoticed. "Naruto can't answer your call… but I can answer it for him."

"I don't understand."

Kakashi seated himself on the corner of the nearest couch and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "Your wish is loud. Your soul is crying out like a siren and no matter where I go I can still hear it. I thought that if I ignored you- it would drown out. But here we are…. a year and a half later and your cry is as strong as ever. "

Sasuke didn't tear his gaze away from Kakashi's multi-colored eyes. The silver-haired man's voice grew more sincere.

"I've lived hundreds of years and you're the first to call out so strongly. But, I'm sorry your wish …can not be granted." Kakashi snapped his fingers and he seemed to grin again as a piece of paper materialized out of nowhere. "Not entirely anyway."

The piece of paper was handed to Sasuke. After a moments hesitation, the raven set the kitten down and reached for the paper. Once it touched his hand, the paper glowed and the writing on it seemed to jump out at him.

"I know what your wish is, Sasuke." Kakashi continued. "It is in my power to grant wishes….but at a price."

"Twenty years…." Sasuke mumbled. The scroll that he held in his hand explained everything. For his wish to be granted- Twenty years of his mortal life must be exchanged.

"Exactly," Kakashi replied.

"You steal years off people's lives to stay immortal." Sasuke accused, his dark eyes raising off the document to lock them with Kakashi's.

"How rude." Kakashi exclaimed in mock hurt. "I exchange. Exchange! It's a written deal." He snapped his fingers again and another piece of paper materialized. "You must sign this. -with your blood mind you- it is all very formal and professional, I assure you."

"Wait," Sasuke whispered uncertainly, reaching out and taking the offered document nonetheless. "Didn't you say my wish couldn't be granted entirely. What does that mean?"

Kakashi sighed. His demeanor changing almost drastically. "And this is why I didn't want to answer your call…" Sasuke frowned and Kakashi sighed again. "Your wish can not be entirely granted. I can not bring Naruto back to life."

The Uchiha clenched his fists. "Then why are you here?" he hissed.

"Like I said- I can hear you calling out and I can't ignore you anymore. I may not be able to bring Naruto back to life but…I can arrange something else." For once, in a very long time, hope shined in Sasuke's eyes. "I can take you back in time-"

"and stop it from ever happening?" Sasuke interrupted. The blood in his veins running rapid with possibility.

"No. Don't misunderstand, Sasuke. There are rules and consequences." Kakashi's voice grew hard and firm. It made Sasuke recoil back, the hope in his eyes dying away. "I'm sorry but a person's fate, once it's already decided, can not be changed."

"Then…Then what is it you are offering?"

"I'm giving you the chance to relive that day."

"Y-you want me to relive the most horrible day of my life?"

That almost nonexistent shrug was back. "I'm offering you the chance to spend one more day with your departed lover…"Again, Sasuke stood speechless, not being able to find anything to say or ask. "…If that day happens to be the worst day of your life- then I'm sorry. It's all I can offer you." Kakashi stood up, his hands brushing imaginary dust off his clothes as he spoke parting words. "I will give you time to think about it. There is no expiration date on this offer so there is no need to rush. When you are ready, just call my name." Kakashi snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air.

….

**-One Month Later-**

Sasuke sat at the edge of his dark-blue couch, his shoulders hunched as he leaned over the coffee table before him. He peering down at the many papers scattered upon the glass top running a frustrated hand through his raven locks and letting out a sound of frustration. "There has to be a way…" He whispered tiredly to himself.

It had took about a week for the offer that Kakashi had presented to actually sink in. Kakashi's words repeating over and over again in his head and then even in his sleep. Automatically the thought of relieving that horrible day, the day he lost Naruto, was enough to make his stomach twist and his heart wrench.

It was on one uneventful afternoon, where Sasuke was sitting silently, the kitten purring quietly in his lap, did Sasuke start to think about the offer in more depth. "What if the day I want to relieve isn't the day Naruto died? Why can't it be any other day?"

Before the question fully left Sasuke's wondering mouth, a piece of paper snapped into existence and landed right on top of his glass coffee table. Sasuke, with a raised eyebrow and a quick look around his apartment, grabbed the document. There typed on the document was his answer.

Apparently going any further back in time was forbidden and extremely dangerous. Any change, no matter how small and seemingly meaningless, could do serious damage to the timeline. Going back on the same day of Naruto's death however would decrease those risks. As long as Naruto's time and place of death stayed the same, there would be no problem.

"If I do relive that day…What would happen if I decide not to take Naruto back to that place where I know he is going to die?"

Another text materialized. Sasuke hesitantly reached for the paper and read it silently. In this situation, it stated, Naruto will die in a completely different way. It could be environmental or simply by heart failure.

- '_A person's fate, once it's already decided, can not be_ _changed.' _-

Sasuke recalled Kakashi's words and anger sprouted. It was so unfair! No matter what, no matter what he did, Naruto was still going to die! Sasuke's fist slammed down onto the table in frustration.

**Two months later…**

He had asked every possible question he could think of. Tried to discover loopholes in hopes of finding a way to keep Naruto alive if he was going to take the offer and go back in time….but it wasn't possible. Naruto's fate couldn't be changed and Sasuke was crushed. It felt as though he lost his blond all over again.

He had even gone as far as to asking Kakashi if his life could be exchanged for Naruto's. Or if years off his life could be given to Naruto instead.

"Why the hell not, Kakashi!" Sasuke had screamed. The silver-haired man stood across the room, his arms crossed with an air of calmness that irked Sasuke to no end. "The offer requires twenty-years of my life! I'm just asking for you to take five more years and give them to Naruto."

The immortal shook his head in the negative. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. It just doesn't work that way."

"Why the hell not?"

Kakashi sighed. "You see, Sasuke…life is just energy. I have the ability to take that energy and accumulate it into my own. My energy supply never depletes- so I will never meet my fate. But where as, people like Naruto, they had their energy supply abruptly cut. Once it is cut- it can not be restored."

Sasuke stood rigid, the last hope, that he held onto to save Naruto, dying from his eyes. Kakashi chose to say nothing more as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

So now, two months since that time, Sasuke has come to a decision. He was going to take the offer. He would lose twenty years of his life but he was fine with that. The thought of growing old and wrinkly wasn't that pleasant to begin with. Plus, ever since Kakashi appeared, Naruto's voice no longer echoed in his head. That last connection that he felt with Naruto was gone. It made him feel empty and unbearably alone.

"Why," he asked Kakashi one day, "Why did you let me hear Naruto's voice?"

Kakashi was digging through his refrigerator, his mouth presumably filled with food since Sasuke was unable to see. "That's easy," Kakashi responded without looking up at him. "Sometimes people need a little push. Or they need to behold some of my magic in order for them to believe me. I figured that if I let you hear his voice, that you would miss him all the more and would therefore increase my chances of getting you to make a wish."

Sasuke frowned at the blunt and callous answer but he couldn't exactly fault the man. "You figured correctly." was all Sasuke said.

…

"Are you sure you want to take the offer, Sasuke?"

The raven glared impatiently. "Of course."

Kakashi nodded in his head in understanding. "Just so we're clear: You understand the rules?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You understand that you are to relive the day exactly the same way? That Naruto's death must be in the same time and place?

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay then…" Kakashi said suddenly sounding professional. "You must sign this."

Once all the papers were signed, six in total, Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You might feel a little lightheaded…" Kakashi's hand glowed and Sasuke felt as though the energy was being sucked out of him. His knees buckled and threatened to collapse until Kakashi lifted the hand off his shoulder and stepped back.

"Now Sasuke…I want you to go to sleep. When you wake up… you will be with Naruto…"

Sasuke nodded distractedly, trying to will the dizziness in his head away, as he found his bedroom door and opened it. He fell on the crisp clean covers, well aware that Kakashi was standing a few feet away, and felt the bed move when the orange kitten, Naruto, curled into his side to sleep with him, as the kitten always did.

…

When Sasuke woke light was spewing through a small opening in the curtains and it made him groan and toss in his bed. In a spark of panic, Sasuke sat upright, and in his sleepy daze searched for the kitten that he feared he rolled over on. "Naruto…" He whispered as he flipped the covers. "Where's that dang cat…?"

Finally the sleepy-haze was broken when Sasuke concluded that the cat had woken up earlier and left, therefore was in no danger of being rolled over on. His ebony eyes looked off to the side to find that the small playground, that he had purchased for the cat and where he usually found her perched on, was gone. Instead in it's place was a long-sleeved dark orange shirt.

Sasuke stared at the material of clothing. Transfixed at how casual and normal it appeared on the carpet. It was Naruto's favorite shirt…When Naruto died, Sasuke had put all of his clothing in boxes, including what was his favorite shirt. What was it doing laying out here now?

A series of sounds flowed through the bedroom door and it made Sasuke's chest quake. The crash of a pan hitting a tiled kitchen floor resounded including a colorful string of curses from a very familiar voice. Sasuke felt his heart stop and his lungs seize. He was paralyzed on the bed, his eyes wide, and his fingers clutching at the covers. Naruto!

With blood rushing and pounding in his head Sasuke flew out of bed and threw open the bedroom door. Entering the living room, Sasuke spotted Naruto's jacket that was sprawled out on the couch, Naruto's shoes were underneath the coffee table, and beside the entertainment center was the billboard cutout of Michael Jordan that Kiba had given to the blond as a birthday present years ago. All were things that were put away after the incident but now they were sitting there as though they had never been moved…like nothing ever happened.

"Oh, you sonofabitch!" Cried a frustrated voice that echoed from the kitchen. Sasuke felt his chest quake again. That was undeniably Naruto! Sasuke swung the kitchen door open and came face to face with a surprised looking Naruto.

"Sasuke…" The blond said, his blue-eyes wide and then giving a sheepish smile. "Damn it, I was hoping to get breakfast done before you woke u-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke threw himself toward him. The blond barely catching the raven before they toppled over and landed harshly on the floor. " What the hell-"

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, his arms enclosed around that familiar body and breathing in that scent that he lived far too long without. "Naruto. Naruto."

Naruto, unsure what was going on, gave a chuckle. "Yeah, that's me…"

Sasuke hugged him harder. He could feel the back of his eyes burning and his throat threatening to close up on him. "Fuck. I missed you so much…"

Naruto frowned at the odd statement and his frown deepened when he realized that Sasuke was shaking. Naruto sat upright on the tiled kitchen floor and Sasuke continued to bury his face in his shoulder with his arms firmly around the blonds neck. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

When Sasuke didn't reply Naruto pulled back so that he could look at Sasuke. "Baby,…" Naruto began uncertain, "why are you crying?"

Sasuke choked on a sob as Naruto's bright blue eyes stared into him. He felt hands cup his cheeks and thumbs were wiping away the tears that had unknowingly flowed. Naruto was here. Naruto was right in front of him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

The raven sniffed and tried to composed himself. "It's…nothing." He reluctantly removed his arms from around Naruto's neck and stood up on shaky legs.

From the floor Naruto shoot the raven another bewildered, worried look. When Sasuke glanced away Naruto only sighed and stood up to his full height. His blue-eyed gaze caught Sasuke looking at the stove where the breakfast he was trying to carefully prepare only looked like a pile of ash. Naruto chuckled. "Fish is not my specialty." the blond said lamely. "I was hoping to surprise you. I wanted this morning to go perfectly-"

"It's perfect." Sasuke interrupted, his voice soft but firm. The raven turned his back to the stove and gazed Naruto in the eyes, reaching out and gripping his hand. "I love you, Naruto."

The blonds' cheeks noticeably tinted red and he spluttered. "Where did that come from?" Even though Naruto was clearly confused on what brought on such a confession, a confession that was rarely made between the two, unless it was a special occasion or during a bout of passionate sex, Naruto easily smiled and tugged Sasuke closer by their connecting hands. "What's with you this morning?" He asked teasingly, his other hand going up to cup Sasuke's cheek. "You act like you haven't seen me in years."

Sasuke sighed at the contact and moved closer. "You have no idea…" He whispered as he attentively placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Sasuke sighed again and moved in for another, he felt his lover, his whole world, place his hands around him and he felt… at home. He felt the unrest, that had seemingly raged forever in his chest, subside.

As always the numerous kisses that he shared with Naruto grew heated and needy. Sasuke kissed desperately and he felt a wetness on his cheeks and he realized that he was crying again. Naruto must have noticed also but the blond didn't say anything, he simply held on tighter and kissed more passionately. "Skip breakfast?" Naruto muttered between kisses, "to the bedroom?"

Sasuke nodded, linking their hands together and leading the way. They stumbled down the hall, through the bedroom door and landed on the bed. Looking up into Naruto's clouded lust-filled eyes made Sasuke shudder with a happiness that he had forgotten could exist. Naruto was here. Naruto was kissing him.

They removed each others clothes. Reveling in the skin to skin contact that made them burn from the inside out. Naruto smiled that smile that Sasuke would see in his dreams. Those love-filled smiles and adorning touches that kept him awake and would make his chest ache horribly in the morning. But right now, Sasuke wanted it, needed it. Naruto was here.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he let his hands slide down his torso. "I've never seen you act like th-" Naruto concerned question was cut off by a desperate kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke only said that one word. Only said his name and Naruto knew that he shouldn't ask anymore questions. Sasuke wanted him and Naruto was going to deliver.

A moan resounded throughout the room, Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his body was burning as he let the love of his life pleasure him. Sasuke needed this. Kisses were spread from his jaw to his nook of his neck and he moaned again as Naruto grinded against him. When Naruto finally entered him, he relished the wave of pleasure that coursed through his veins. His pale hands and legs wrapped around the body above him and held on tightly. Chants of Naruto's name unknowing fell from Sasuke's lips and his head felt heavy but heavenly.

They reached their climax together. Both their bodies trembling and slick with sweat as they moaned and whispered words of love and adoration. "I love you, Sasuke. You know that, right?"

Sasuke nodded tiredly, the afterglow of their lovemaking thick in the air and known by the lazy smiles on their faces.

…

**-End of Part One-**


	2. Part Two

**In a Lifetime: Part Two**

**A/N:** This should have been posted a long time ago but I have had little to no access to a computer recently. Sorry for the delay but finally it's here…Part Two!

…

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Naruto inquired with narrowed eyes over the breakfast table.

Sasuke didn't reply as he turned off the stove and turned around to face the blond. After what had happened in the bedroom, they took a shower- where they had another bout of sex- and now they were eating a delayed breakfast that Sasuke prepared.

Naruto only sighed at Sasuke's unresponsiveness, already used to it after being together for years. "Alright…" he mumbled off to the side, stabbing his fork into his food. "Oh, and I'm sorry that I ruined our anniversary breakfast. I know it was my turn to make it this year but as always it turns out you are the one to make it."

Sasuke made an acknowledging sound and sat down across the table. It was their seventh anniversary. Seven years of being together, living together, and loving each other. He looked across the table and viewed his lover. It was hard to believe that today, a day that he has already lived once before, was the day that Naruto was going to die.

Naruto, who was already busy with gorging himself, noticed Sasuke's stare and he gave an awkward smile. "You really are starting to weird me out this morning, Sasuke. You haven't stared at me this much since that time at Kiba and Hinata's wedding."

Sasuke couldn't help the automatic smile that came with that memory. He remembered that day clearly. It was the day where he fell in love with Naruto all over again. The blond in a formal black suit, his bright smile and cordial personality which attracted everyone in the entire place, enough to make Sasuke jealous and drag the blond to a supply closet where they had sex without a care if someone heard them or not. Let's just say Kiba wasn't too happy about that.

"I was just wondering what you have planned for tonight." Sasuke said evenly, grabbing at an utensil and taking a bite. It was the same exact question Sasuke asked the first time around.

"It's a secret." Naruto said with a joyful smile. It was the same exact answer Naruto answered with the first time around also. Everything felt like a bizarre sense of deja vu. Or like seeing a movie that you've already seen hundreds of times and knowing what the next move was before it even happened.

Sasuke knew that at this point he was supposed to say: " You better not take me to take damp, darkened bar like you did last time."

He already knew Naruto's reply, which was: "Hey, I already apologized for that! I thought that place would be great. It was recommended to me by Shino." Naruto huffed. "I'm never taking that bug-freak's advise again."

Sasuke found himself smiling once more. Being with Naruto again, hearing him talk, his presence which seemed to encompass the room and engulf Sasuke warmly, were so surreal and unbelievable that Sasuke feared that if he were to advert his eyes Naruto will disappear….and Sasuke would be alone once again.

Pain gripped his heart and all he wanted to do was…he wanted to do so goddamn much. But Sasuke restrained himself. He knew that Naruto would just grow more suspicious and Sasuke didn't want the day to be spent with Naruto casting worried glances in his direction. Sasuke would try to act normal. He had to ignore the way his throat burned and the way his heart stopped every time Naruto gazed at him and smiled.

Sasuke cleared his throat and recited lines that he had so long ago memorized. He had memorized everything about this day. On nights that Sasuke would cruelly torture himself he would mentally relive the last day he spent with Naruto and wish he had done more.

The talk over the breakfast table went just how it did the first time around. The only thing that was different was that Sasuke couldn't remain still. The raven let his long legs guide under the table in order to caress Naruto's inner thighs. Watching the way the blond bit his lip and grunted as he tried to continue the conversation was quite a sight. Sasuke had forgotten this simple thrill that he had took for granted all those years.

"Sasuke," Naruto warned and the raven was shaken when his reenactment was spoiled by new dialogue. "Stop or I will fuck you over the table."

Sasuke loved when Naruto spoke so directly and openly, especially in that gruff voice of his. "What's stopping you?" Sasuke said with a spark in his dark eyes and a challenging smirk playing on his lips.

And just like that: the day was once again changed. Naruto pushed the dishes off to the side and roughly dragged Sasuke on top. Already the Uchiha's chest was heaving and he kissed with all his might. Heated skin collided and low groans resounded along with the clatter of the table legs hitting the smooth, wooden floor.

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's mind Kakashi's warning was blaring. Sasuke wasn't supposed to change the course and events of the day. But Sasuke mentally shrugged it off. What they were doing wouldn't make any change in the timeline. All Sasuke had to be careful of is the **time**, to be aware of the soft ticking hand of the large grandfather clock on the other side of the room.

Sasuke needed to touch and feel. He needed Naruto's warmth and that hot breath blowing into his ear. He wanted to forgot about the clock all together. To ignore the soft ticking sound and damn the entire concept of time to hell.

As Sasuke lolled his head back, his beautiful long neck spread out with Naruto devouring the flesh, he opened his eyes, which were blackened with passion, and was bemused to find Kakashi across the room.

That silver-haired immortal was leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed and his chin raised. And then in the next second…he was gone. Kakashi disappeared with no sound but he had made a great impact on Sasuke's mind.

Kakashi's warnings were once again blaring in his mind. But with Naruto holding him, those large hands and fingers digging into his skin, Naruto was making a bigger imprint and he forgot all about the silver-head immortal. He didn't want to pay any mind to those warnings and to those rules and restrictions. He just wanted Naruto and he was going to take as much as he can before the day ended and Sasuke was thrust back into the future where Naruto was nowhere to be found.

He kissed and gripped his blond lover. Cherishing every second and ignoring the pain that he knew would flood after everything was over.

…

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke as he walked up to the blond who was busy looking for something within the unorganized closet. "I think you should call Jiraiya."

The blonds' hands stilled and he slowly turned his blue-eyes to view Sasuke. "What?" He asked dumbly. "What did you say?"

"Jiraiya," Sasuke didn't back down, "you should call him."

Naruto stared at Sasuke uncertain. Jiraiya was the blonds' godfather. The man practically raised Naruto all by himself. About a year ago they had a huge fight and had fallen out badly. Naruto huffed and turned away from Sasuke with annoyance. "I have nothing to say to that old man."

"You should call him." Sasuke repeated.

Naruto turned back toward Sasuke with raising anger . "Why are you suddenly bringing this up, Sasuke? You never cared about any of this before!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Yes, Naruto and Jiraiya had a fight, and Sasuke had no right to get in between them. But after Naruto died…it was Jiraiya who was as grief stricken as Sasuke was himself. Jiraiya deeply regretted not calling up Naruto to reconcile. Jiraiya was an old man of seventy-one, even though he was strong with the energy of a teenager. It was after Naruto's death when the man's age started to show and his health depleted from grief. Jiraiya had no family, no wife or son of his own, only Naruto.

"Call him, Naruto." Sasuke said firmly with a hint of warning in his voice. Naruto turned back to the raven in mild surprise. He instantly understood that look in those dark eyes which were telling him that he wouldn't back down until he did what he wanted.

The blond sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair in a sign of frustration. "He probably won't even answer, Sasuke. You know that old pervert is so damn stubborn." Naruto sighed again. "He'll probably talk to you though, you're his favorite after all."

Sasuke ignored Naruto's attempt to dismiss it and stared hard. "Just try to get back on speaking terms. This is ridiculous."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't say 'ridiculous' when you yourself are hardly on speaking terms with family." Naruto was talking about Itachi. Sasuke's brother whom he hasn't talk to in over three years. The raven wasn't taking the bait again and Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll call him."

"Now."

"Huh?"

"Call him right now, Naruto."

Naruto was confused. "I'll call him tomorrow. There's no rush. Plus, today is our anniversary, let's not ruin it."

"Please, Naruto. Just call him."

Again the blond was surprised. There was something almost sad in Sasuke's tone of voice. "Okay, Sasuke." Naruto agreed, walking out the bedroom door and to the living room where a telephone laid on the glass table top.

Sasuke released a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt a knot that was so tightly wound in his belly gently subside in relief. What Sasuke was doing wasn't part of the original timeline. It would undoubtedly change a few things in the future but Sasuke was willing to risk it. He had to risk it. He watched as Naruto sat down stiffly on the couch, the receiver in his hand, and his head titled down as he spoke words that needed to be said.

…

Morning turned into afternoon and Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging on the wall with barely concealed misery.

"Sasuke, that is like the twentieth time you have glanced at the clock." Naruto said with a lift of his brow. The hand that was on Sasuke's chest slid down and gripped his hip. "I'm starting to feel ignored."

Sasuke brought his gaze back and viewed bright blue-eyes. The sheets of the bed were soft and they curled around their legs tangling them together. Sasuke released a sigh as their bare skin brushed lightly together. As they did the first time around, before Sasuke relived the day, most of their time was spent in the bedroom. The only thing that was different this time around was that their lovemaking was much more passionate. Their hands were united, their fingers intertwined in such a lovers grip which they haven't used since their teenage years.

When Sasuke didn't reply, Naruto didn't mind. He knew something was off but if Sasuke didn't want to talk about it right now, he'll wait and get it out of him later. "Good thing our anniversary landed on a Saturday." Naruto began, gently letting his hand roam on Sasuke's skin. "We couldn't have gotten two substitutes. The school is very picky when we use our days off."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. They both taught at the same elementary school. Naruto teaching a grade lower than Sasuke. Since it was Saturday they had the whole day to themselves. All day to be wrapped up in each other without interruptions from the outside world. Their friends, or more specifically- Naruto's friends- knew not to bother them.

Sasuke was content just laying in bed. Laying with Naruto's arms around him once again after so long. The raven glanced at the clock, the hands of time passing more quickly than he wished. Only a few hours left until he and Naruto left the house in order to go to dinner. Only a few hours left until a tragedy will strike and Naruto will leave him once again. Naruto was going to die.

Unconsciously Sasuke moved in closer. The heat from Naruto's body warming his suddenly cold skin. Naruto looked down at him with a question in his eyes and Sasuke ignored the look. "How was the talk with Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked quietly, his dark eyes still glued on the clock on the opposite wall.

He felt Naruto breath in and out. "That old man is fine." Was all Naruto said. "I thought he'll put up more of a fight but he only invited us for lunch next week."

Sasuke only nodded. His heart beating just a tad faster at the thought that they'll never make it to lunch next week. He felt Naruto plant a kiss on his temple and Sasuke breathed out, tension leaving his body and his heartbeat going back to normal. Naruto always did know how to calm him whether it was a conscious act of not.

…

Sasuke fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his palm, while his dark eyes were locked onto Naruto's tall figure which was on the other side of the room. His lover was pulling on a light-blue dress shirt. He watched as the blond smoothed out the front, adjust his black slacks, and then reach for some styling gel to put into his hair. Naruto was getting ready to go to dinner.

Sasuke had yet to get dressed. He was reluctant to follow through with the course of the day and was very tempted to tell Naruto to forget all about dinner and for them to just stay at home.

It was at dinner, or more specifically- after dinner, where tragedy was to strike. Sasuke didn't want to go. He didn't want to have to watch Naruto die all over again. He didn't want that helpless feeling to come from watching your lover die right before your eyes.

The Uchiha breathed in, the feeling of his heart twisting in his chest was harsh and unforgiving. But Sasuke knew that it had to be done. He had agreed to this when he signed those papers. He agreed to relive the day and have Naruto die at the same place and time. Sasuke couldn't derail because the timeline would change and there would be consequences.

It didn't help in the least that in the small mirror, that was hanging in the hallway, showed the reflection of Kakashi. The silver-haired immortal was behind him. His multi-colored eyes locking with Sasuke's in warning through the mirror. Sasuke didn't bother to look behind him and he ignored Kakashi's gaze as he focused on keeping the slow flow of panic at bay.

"Sasuke, aren't you going to get ready." Naruto questioned over his shoulder, his hands in his hair as he leisurely styled it.

Sasuke couldn't afford to open his mouth. If he did he feared that he would blurt everything out. Afraid that he would reduced himself into a blathering idiot. Sasuke gave a terse nod and made his way to the small closet.

Once he felt Naruto's gaze drift away Sasuke lifted a hand, slow and uncertain, and reached for the same shirt he wore the first time around. He looked at the dark green shirt, that was still hanging on the hanger, and he was startled to see it littered with dark red stains. The stain of blood. Sasuke blinked and then the stains were gone.

Sasuke's heart thumped and his breath caught in his throat. His hand was shaking and the green shirt seemed to stare at him. Naruto noticed that something was horribly wrong and he stepped up behind him.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" the blond said with demanding eyes. "And don't tell me 'it's nothing', 'cause I know you better than that."

Sasuke cleared his throat and turned away. "What are you talking about?" he replied harshly. The green shirt was ripped off the hanger and Sasuke hurriedly put it on. "Come on or we'll be late for our reservations." Sasuke pushed past Naruto and went straight for the kitchen.

Naruto stood dumbfounded and a little angry that Sasuke wouldn't confine in him. The blond went to his nightstand and picked up the tie that was laying there and fastened it on. Naruto will try asking what was wrong again during dinner.

In the kitchen, Sasuke was clutching the sides of the sink. His dark eyes staring down the drain and all his willpower focused on not letting the bile, the panic, and the agony- that he could feel brewing deep down in his stomach, erupt.

It was hard, harder than he thought it would be, more than he ever imagined, to prepare himself. To know that Naruto was going to die and that he could do nothing to stop it. His grip tightened and his head felt heavy. The hairs on his arms stood on end and sweat was forming on his hairline. He felt like he was dieing. And in a way, he was. His other half, Naruto, was going to die and Sasuke would feel half-alive once again.

With his eyes firmly closed Sasuke concentrated on breathing. He calmed the ire and the sadness that was raging deep in his soul and found a calming center. Slowly he unclenched his fists, releasing the sink, and slumped back forcing his shoulders and body to relax.

Behind him footsteps were approaching and the raven lifted a hand and opened a cupboard in order to grab a glass and he filled it up with water. The water was horribly warm, since he didn't let the stream run, but he drank it anyway as Naruto came into view.

"You ready?" Naruto asked distractedly, pulling on a coat.

Sasuke set the half-empty glass on the counter. The small clank resounded off the kitchen walls. "I'm ready," he said, a true feat that his voice came out steady.

…

Naruto's large grin was infectious to all those around him. The large mass of people seemed to part just for him as he led the way to bar that was positioned on the other side of the room. Sasuke followed close behind and he ignored the crowd around him. His mind was focused on Naruto alone.

The place they were at was called, _The Rose_. A five-star restaurant in which you had to book a reservation months in advance. The place was classy. It wasn't exactly romantic, it was much more lively and upbeat. Even though they had a reservation they were still ordered to wait by the bar- which was packed with many tipsy people who didn't understand the meaning of personal space.

At the counter Naruto ordered two drinks and he faced Sasuke with a smile. "This place is great, isn't it!" He exclaimed as he placed half his weight on a bar counter.

Sasuke tried to keep as much emotion from showing on his face as possible. This place was horrible. He hated _The Rose _with every fiber of his being. It was _The Rose's _fault why Naruto was going to die. Sasuke wanted to leave, to get far away from this place,… but he couldn't. The contract with Kakashi was signed with his very own blood.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto in frustration. Behind him Sasuke felt Naruto wrap a hand around his. "Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, "do you not like your anniversary present?"

The raven sighed. Since both he and Naruto were schoolteachers their salary wasn't as generous as other professions. They had bills, cars, not to mention Naruto's big appetite to afford- so they didn't go out often. If they did it was only to a small diner that was down the street or to the same old nightclub that they had went to back in high school.

Naruto knew that Sasuke came from a wealthy family. Sasuke was use to slick cars and fancy dinners. Naruto knew that Sasuke gave it all up… so this was Naruto's present for Sasuke. Sasuke forced a smile on his face. "It's great, Naruto," he said.

Naruto didn't seem convinced but their drinks had arrived and Sasuke quickly took a gulp hoping that the alcohol would calm his nerves. From the left a group of girls were walking in their direction and Sasuke took another long swig.

Sasuke remembered this part. He knew that the group of girls were going to try and chat with them. He knew that Naruto, the blond being the friendly person that he is, would talk back delightedly. The raven frowned when he remembered that when the girls realized that Sasuke wouldn't talk to them they would focus all their attention on Naruto. One of the girls even had the audacity to stroke Naruto's bicep.

Sasuke quickly emptied his glass, slammed it on the counter, and took Naruto by the arm and away from the bar. "What,…What are you doing, Sasuke?" The blond asked bewildered.

Sasuke didn't answer as he led them to the back of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. He pushed the men's door open and ducked down to make sure that the stalls were empty. When he was sure that they were he locked the door and leaned back against it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked again.

"Shut up and kiss me."

The blond was ready to go into a rant but one look in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto knew that he should do whatever Sasuke wanted. Slowly, Naruto leaned forward and captured his lips. The light in the restroom was bright and it bounced off the white walls and floors. A sink was dripping and the overhead air-condition was loud. But for a few moments everything seemed quiet. It was as if time stopped.

Naruto's lips moved against his and he sighed when Naruto pulled him closer. A simple embrace, the close contact, and those damn blue-eyes that stared straight at him…this was perfect. A kiss, a simple kiss, that made the earth halt on it's axis. A kiss that turned all the ugliness in the world beautiful.

"Please tell me what's wrong, baby." Naruto whispered against his lips. Sasuke shook his head with a shaky intake of breath. He couldn't tell Naruto. He couldn't do anything! The blond watched distressed as Sasuke looked like he was falling apart. Sasuke was shaking so badly. "It's okay, Sasuke." Naruto repeatedly whispered. "Don't cry," he pleaded as he wiped away a trail of tears.

Sasuke couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the horrible ache in his chest. His throat burned and his vision was blurred. He didn't want to let go. He had thought he could handle it, thought that he could handle reliving this day again. But he couldn't. How could anyone handle losing their soul mate twice in a lifetime?

Naruto continued to embrace him and he didn't let go until the trembling subsided. For a moment he thought Sasuke had fallen asleep but the raven straightened himself out and quietly spoke. "I'm okay now, Naruto." Naruto was going to reply but Sasuke cut him off. "We should go back out there before they give our table away."

"We don't have to. Let's just go home." Naruto said searching Sasuke's face for any kind of sign.

Sasuke wished they could just go home but they couldn't. "I'm okay now. There's no need."

"But-"

"It was hard to get a reservation, right? Let's not waste it."

Naruto frowned and he opened his mouth to object but he knew it would be hopeless. "You're not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?" He asked instead.

Sasuke reached for the door and undid the lock. No reply was given as he walked out the door and Naruto had no choice but to follow.

…

Once they had stepped out of the restroom they were seated at a table. The table location and the waiter were the same as the first time around and Sasuke sat stiffly at his chair knowing that Naruto was staring at him. He ignored Naruto's questioning eyes and opened up the menu. Across the small, square table the raven heard Naruto sigh as he also reached for a menu and opened it.

The waiter came, severing them wine and asking for their orders. Sasuke ordered the exact same meal as last time and he laid the menu off to the side and waited for Naruto to order. But something was wrong. Naruto didn't order the same food as last time.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke blurted out confused. Naruto looked up at him and the waiter, that was in the middle of writing the order down, halted. "That's not what you ordered."

"What?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke glared. "That's not what you ordered before. This isn't how it went. What are you doing!" Sasuke realized that he was raising his voice and his hands were flat on the table. He probably looked crazy and he silently cussed at himself and sat back down. "Never mind…"

Naruto eyes were narrowed in concern and the waiter finished writing down the order and he left the two lovers alone. "Sasuke," Naruto growled, his frustration having reached its limit. "What do you mean by that? We've never been to this restaurant before."

"Noth-"

"-And don't say it's 'nothing'! Goddamn it, Sasuke, talk to me!"

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on the table cloth. When Naruto got like this, Sasuke knew he couldn't escape. Naruto was persistent, very persistent. Hell, that was how they had gotten together in the first place. Sasuke had to offer some kind of explanation. "I can't tell you." Was the best he could come up with.

Naruto's frown deepened.

"I…It's complicated." Sasuke continued to say. Naruto's lips were set in a tight line and Sasuke knew that Naruto was holding himself back. "Naruto,…"

"Fine, Sasuke." Naruto said with a spark of anger in his voice. "I can understand if you don't want to talk about it here, so how about we talk about it when we get home?"

Sasuke felt his chest constrict at the knowledge that they will never make it home. Not trusting his voice Sasuke only nodded.

Naruto nodded back.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. The tension that was surrounding the table slowly dispersed. They ate and talked about unimportant things. There were a few new topics which they didn't cover the first time around and Sasuke was becoming uneasy.

Naruto had ordered different food and now they were talking about different things? These weren't in the original timeline and Sasuke hoped that it didn't have any ill meaning behind it.

Dessert was next and Sasuke did something that he was avoiding to do but couldn't anymore- He looked at the clock. The large, golden colored clock hanged on the upper wall by the bar and Sasuke felt dread descended on him when he realized that there was less than an hour left.

The cold dessert in front of him was left untouched. Instead he simply stared at the blond as he devoured his sundae like a ten year old boy. "You're not going to eat your dessert?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You barely ate, too. Do you not like the food here?"

"The food was fine." The food had actually tasted bland and flavorless. His tongue not registering any taste. He could hardly make himself eat half the platter for fear of getting sick and throwing up.

Naruto didn't say anything and continued to eat as Sasuke continued to stare.

…

Naruto's_ laughter rang loud and long. Heads turned in their direction and some even hushed them but neither Naruto or Sasuke cared. They made their way toward the exit, drunk on happiness as they recalled old times. _

"_I will never forget the look on Kiba's face when he opened up that supply closet and saw us there!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_Sasuke chuckled as they reached the door, he swung it open and they walked out of the restaurant. "How about the time at the teacher's conference?"_

_Naruto burst out laughing again. Cool wind hit their faces, the sound of traffic filled the air, and the city lights brightened the night sky. "Iruka was blushing for days!"_

_Sasuke smiled as they made their way down the street and Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist. "Happy anniversary, Sasuke." The blond whispered into his ear. _

_Sasuke's smile widened and he quickly pushed Naruto into a passing alleyway. "Happy anniversary, Naruto." the raven replied as he pushed the blond against the wall and then proceeded to plant a hard kiss. _

_Naruto playfully moaned and he kissed back ten-fold. After a moment he pulled back and mumbled. "The car is only parked a block away, you know. Can't wait?" The blond teased. Sasuke could feel the smile against his lips and he pushed Naruto up against the wall with a little more force. "Hey! Who knows how dirty this wall is?"_

"_I don't think we've done it in a dark alleyway before." Sasuke commented, moving his kisses to the blonds neck. _

_Naruto grunted, "Unless you call that space between the high school and the gym an alleyway."_

_Sasuke smirked, "good times."_

_Naruto laughed but his laughter was cut short when three silhouettes entered the mouth of the alley. _

"_We found ourselves a couple of fags." The taller of the three said. _

_Sasuke glared as he stepped away from Naruto. Naruto adjusted his ruffled clothes and also glared. _

"_Looks like they didn't like to be disturbed" Said another one. _

"_Maybe we should come back later?" Said the third mockingly. _

"_What do you guys want?" Sasuke demanded. _

_The taller of the three stepped forward and in doing so he stepped into a stream of moonlight which made it possible for Sasuke and Naruto to see his face. The man was downright common. 'Ordinary' was the only word to describe him. What was this kind of guy doing in an alleyway? "Empty your pockets." He said, his voice low._

_Sasuke scoffed. Is this seriously happing, he thought amused._

"_Give us your keys." Said the second guys whose face was still hidden in a blanket of darkness. _

"_And all of your jewelry." Said the third person whose earrings and eyebrow pierces stood out._

"_You guys should leave before I beat the shit out of you." Sasuke warned. _

_Naruto stood beside him and commented, "I would listen to him if I were you."_

_The leader of the trio chuckled, "I see…You want to make this difficult…" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small gun. The metal covering shining in the dim moonlight, alerting them and tensing their bodies. "I didn't want to have to use this…but seeing as you two fags are being so…" The man paused as he tired to find an appropriate word, "uncooperative" was the word he settled on, "it seems I will have to resort to this." _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and stepped forward. The blond spoke, his voice light and calm. "Now…guys…I don't think there's any need for that." _

"_Empty your pockets!" The second thug demanded, stepping forward and within arms length of Naruto. _

_Sasuke stepped forward in retaliation and the third and final thug pulled out a knife in warning toward the Uchiha. Quickly and without thought, the sight of Sasuke being threatened enough to spur Naruto into action, the blond lifted a hand and slapped the knife away and onto the ground. _

_The thugs reacted instantly. The violence that exploded was too much for such a small space the alleyway provided. Punches were thrown and careless, forceful wrestling broke out. The glint of the blade was painfully known when it struck Sasuke on the arm, the raven hissing in pain and stepping back. _

_Naruto, with all his recklessness, rammed forward and pushed all three thugs. One slammed into the wall. The other two fell onto the floor. And then….a shoot was fired. The sound was so booming and deafening and then…all was silent. _

_For a few seconds nobody breathed and Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto fell onto his knees. _

"_Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. _

_The three thugs staggered and stumbled out the alleyway. "All we wanted was your wallets!" One of them screamed. The fear all too real in his voice and wide eyes. "Let's get out of here!"_

_Sasuke barely heard their retreat… All of his senses focused on the immobile Naruto. _

"_Naruto…" he whispered again as he moved toward him. _

_The blond suddenly sagged and Sasuke caught him before he hit the floor. In the mouth of the alleyway a crowd had begun to form and the sound of sirens were distant but clear. _

"_Naruto…" _

_The blond tried to reply but blood was already bubbling up his throat and he coughed and choked. _

_The Uchiha suddenly went numb as he felt the warm stream of blood. The dark pool started on Naruto's chest, where his heart lay, and it dripped between Sasuke's fingers as he rested the blonds' head onto his lap. "Y-You're going to be okay, Naruto…" Sasuke said, the panic that he was feeling reigned in tightly. "You're g-going to be alright…"_

_Naruto spluttered and blood trickled down his chin. "Damn…" Naruto said, his blue eyes lidded and full of pain. "F-Fucker…that fucker shot m-me…" _

"_You're going to be fine…" _

_Naruto shook his head, the energy to do that simple motion was hard to gather. "Sasuke…"_

"_Stop…You're going to be fine…" Sasuke repeated, his hands that were now covered in blood were shaking and he tried to conceal his fear as he looked into Naruto's eyes. _

_Naruto coughed and he gripped the front of Sasuke's shirt. "Not t-this time, Sasuke." He said, his voice rough and his grip tight. "…I'm not gonna walk out of t-this one…." _

"_D-Don't…don't fucking say that!" There was so much blood. Sasuke could feel Naruto trembling and that he was struggling to stay conscious. Every breath that the blond took seemed painful. _

"_Who knew t-that it would end like t-this…"_

"_Fuck! Naruto…it's not the end, you f-fucking idiot!"_

_Naruto chuckled, the sound coming out hoarse and horrible. "Y-You still call me an idiot w-while I'm dying?"_

"_You're not-"_

"_Yes, I am." Naruto interrupted. His voice surprisingly strong. "I can feel it, Sasuke."_

"_No…"_

"_W-We…" Naruto closed his eyes, his grip on Sasuke's shirt loosening. "We have to…say goodbye…"_

_Sasuke shook his head quickly. He pulled Naruto closer and silently cursed as the back of his eyes burned and warm trails of tears flowed. "No…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_No! I'm not going to say goodbye to you, Naruto!" Sasuke paused as he took in a shaky breath. "You're g-going to be fine!"_

_Naruto coughed as another bubble of blood came up his throat. _

"_I can't say goodbye…"_

_Naruto's body started to shake more violently. His blue eyes closed and his grip on Sasuke's shirt was now gone. _

"_I can't…I won't…"_

_..And then Naruto was gone. _

…

Sasuke placed a hand over Naruto's heart, where the wound was bleeding, and he looked deeply into the pain flooded blue-eyes. "Naruto…"

The blond looked up at him. "W-We…" Naruto started but then closed his eyes, his grip on Sasuke's shirt loosening. "We have to…say goodbye…"

Sasuke took a shaky breath and he cradled Naruto's head close to his chest. "I couldn't say goodbye, Naruto…" He whispered. "I couldn't say it… b-but I think I can say it now…" Naruto's body started to tremble then he subsided into a stillness. Sasuke sobbed. "G…Goodbye,… Naruto."

…

The ambulance arrived and Naruto was announced dead on arrival. The three thugs were arrested some blocks away. They were on foot and easily identified by some witnesses. Sasuke sat lifeless in a chair at the police station and he declined all offers of water and beverages as he stared off into space.

The chair next to him was suddenly occupied and Sasuke turned his blank stare toward Kakashi. The immortal was sitting with his legs crossed and his gaze firm. "Are you ready to go, Sasuke?" He asked in a soft voice.

Sasuke let out a slow, exhausted breath. "I…I finally said it…" Kakashi didn't speak as he watched the many emotions that flooded Sasuke's eyes. "Finally…"

-End-


End file.
